teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Medic
The Medic is the premiere support class, healing and protecting his teammates. Team Fortress 2 Class#: 7 Category: support Health: 150 (medium) Speed: medium-fast Attack: medium Defense: Medium/Special Weapons: Syringe Gun, Medigun, Bonesaw Unlockables: Blutsauger, Kritzkrieg, Ubersaw Special: Regenerates Health; Heals Teammates; Ubercharge The Medic starts off equipped with the Medigun, Syringe Gun, and a Bonesaw. The Medigun produces a beam of team-colored energy used for healing. The Medigun also allows the Medic to heal teammates up to 150% of their maximum health. (The Heavy, for instance, normally has a maximum of 300 health; a Medic can raise this to 450 health.) While healing, the Medic also charges the Medigun, which, when full, allows the Medic to use an "Ubercharge". The Ubercharge, used with the special button, makes the medic and his target invulnerable to all damage for 10 seconds. While the Medic cannot turn the Medigun on himself, he constantly regenerates health at an average of 2-3 points per second. The Syringe gun serves as the Medic's Secondary weapon and does a fair amount of damage. It is, however a flechette gun and so, its projectiles travel at a slower pace than a bullet. The decreased velocity of the round causes a notable drop in the trajectory of the syringe. For this reason, it is required to aim above and ahead of your target (known as 'leading' a target) for the syringes to hit their mark. The Bonesaw, due to its serrated edge, has a marginally higher chance at a Critical Hit. The Syringe gun, while difficult to adjust to both the speed and arc of the projectile, is extremely effective when backpedaling away from enemy Pyros and, occasionally, Scouts if they give chase to your retreat. Used in this manner, a skilled Medic can frequently kill Pyros as they try to get in the Medic in range of their Flamethrower. Also, because the Syringe Gun fires slightly to the right of where it is aimed, it has proven useful in taking down Sentries lurking around corners or behind obstacles, while the Medic is still safely out of harm's reach. As for the Blutsauger, the Medic's updated Syringe Gun, it's very effective in terms of combat. When in a firefight, each hit of the Blutsauger's syringe grants the Medic +3 health. This is handy when being constantly shot at when making an escape for the field. You maintain your health while making a break for safety. Although a good weapon of choice, it won't necessarily save you every time. When using the Medigun, the Medic is vulnerable to almost all the other classes, relying entirely on his heal-buddy to defend him. While healing teammates, it is generally best to constantly remain in motion, this makes the Medic slightly less vulnerable to both Spies and Snipers, who love stationary targets. This also allows the Medic to use their team member as cover while they heal them. It is also critical for Medics to heal all of their teammates rather than focusing only on their Heavy-buddy. This recovers all of your teammates after taking a point from the other team, charges your Medigun faster (The Medigun charges faster when healing teammates than when over-healing teammates), and also allows you to over-heal multiple teammates simultaneously, giving them that much more health to take enemy hits. The Ubercharge is also able to be shared among multiple teammates due to the delay before the invulnerability wears off. (Due to a recent update, this also drains the Ubercharge faster.) The Ubercharge is also useful for saving teammates near death, or the Medic himself if near death. One concern with both the standard healing beam and the Ubercharge is that if your target is knocked away from you, (via rocket, grenade, or sticky) both the healing beam and the Ubercharge are broken from your target. The Medic's updated healing device, the Kritzkrieg (named after the blitzkrieg technique used by the Germans in WWII) heals the patient slightly faster than the Medigun. However, instead of deploying an Ubercharge, the gun deploys the ability for the patient to engage the enemy with 100% critical hits for the time the charge wears off. This comes at a small disadvantage however: for enemies that evade the critical fire, the patient as well as the Medic is still vunerable from incoming fire, giving them a chance to cancel the charge shortly after it's deployed. Best use of this gun would be during the event where enemies cancel out the number of Sentries and when Spies are few on the opposing team. Also makes a good offensive manuever when keeping the enemy at bay. The Bonesaw holds the greatest chance of offering critical hits out of all the classes' melee weapons. This allows for some surprisingly effective attacks against Spies after either the Medic or his heal-buddy. This can also unbalance the enemy, since many do not expect to be attacked by the Medic while engaging the Medic's heal-buddy. The Medic's updated bonesaw, the Ubersaw, is slightly more effective than the normal Bonesaw. This tool give the Medic the ability to build up a charge faster than normal healing of a teammate. Each successful hit of the Ubersaw grants a chunk of the Ubercharge to the Medic, eliminating time it takes to recieve it normally. However, it's attack rate is slower than the normal bonesaw which may give the Medic a second of vunerability when he attacks. The Medic has difficulty on his own offensively; it is crucial to defend and alert your heal-buddy to enemies he may not be aware of. Spies in particular will be quick to attack a Heavy-buddy after being killed by an alert Medic a few times. The best friend a Medic can have is a working microphone. By communicating where you are and where enemies are, you can keep your team better healed and more aware of attacks against you. Mic problems are usually solved by muting the stereo mix in your volume task bar and/or purchasing a headset or microphone fit for communicating online. Quotes 2-Victim Streak *Another successful procedure! *Ze healing leaves little time for ze hurting... *Did ze Frauleins have their misselschmetts? (German; "Did you girls say your prayers?") *Can you feel the Schadenfreude? (German; "Pleasure taken from someone else's pain") *Haha! Vut a bloodbath! *It looks like a Dunkelfest! (German; "Idiot Convention") *''Dat'' vus Doctor-Assisted Homocide! *Vud you like a second opinion? You are also ugly! 5-Victim Streak *Eins, zwei, drei... Ugh, I do not think we brought enough bodybags... (German; "one, two, three") *Auf Wiedersehen, Schweinhunds! (German; "Farewell, pigdogs!") Capture Point/Intelligence *I vill do vutever it takes! *Dey are veakened! *Where are your precious papers now, Dummkopfs? (Intelligence) *How embarrassing; zey let a man ov science escape with ze papers! (Intelligence) *Papers please. (Intelligence) *Danke, Dumkoffs! (German; Translation - "Thanks, morons!") Match-Start *Raus, Raus! (German; "Go, Go!") *Heil Us! (German; "Hail Us!") *Horrido! (German Hunting Cry) *Hyaaa! *Gesundheit (German; "to your health" sarcastic) Activate Ubercharge *Schnell! Go get zem! (German; "Hurry!") *I am ze Ubermensch! (German; "I am the supreme man") *Get zem, raus, raus! Victory *Oktoberfest! *Vell Done! *Sturm und Drang! (German; "Storm and Stress") Loss/Sudden Death *Ach, was ist los? (German; "Gah, what's the matter?" *Fess... (German; "Tired...") *Jiiiiim! (Star Trek reference) Unknown/Uncategorized *I healed zuh man who will kill you. (dark, low voice) *Saw-ry! (emphasis on the first syllable; Kill w/ the Bonesaw) Team Fortress Classic Health: 125 (Weak) Armor: 125 (Weak) Speed: Medium-Fast Attack: Weak Weapons: Super-Nailgun, Single-Barrel Shotgun, Double-Barrel Shotgun, Medpack Special Grenade: Concussion Special Abilities: Regenerates Health; Heals Allies; Contagion The Medic is identified by his team-colored suit, 'Red Cross' shoulder badge and crash helmet. The Medic is designed to be a support class, but should not be counted out in a close-to-medium quarters combat. The Super Nailgun, while being slow and having an arched firing path, is still powerful when fending off pursuing enemies. And like the Scout, the Medic is armed with disorienting, non-lethal concussion grenades. (Concs) The Medic's shining ability though is his Medpack. It serves a number of purposes, the first of which is it heals the Medic at a rate of 2 points per second. (The medpack need not be selected for this ability to be in effect) The next is that it can heal allied players and give them an extra 50 points of health as a temporary 'buff'. (The extra health wears off on its own, regardless of wether or not the player takes damage) The last, and considered to be the most powerful, is the Contagion. Contagion The Contagion is an insidious weapon used by the Medic to cripple the enemy team. When the Medpack is used on an enemy, they are infected with a virulent disease which saps their health continually. The only way to remove the Contagion is to have it 'cured' by an allied Medic with their Medpack. Ordinary 'pick-up' Medpacks will not cure a player of the disease. The Contagion is so-named because coming in contact with another player will spread the disease to them; in this way the Contagion can quickly cripple an entire team in a matter of minutes. This weapon is so powerful and so frustrating that some players ban its use on their servers. (Geneva Convention, anyone?) Category:Classes